Remember?
by Strikersky
Summary: What if Auron had loved a girl before leaving on his journey with Lord Braska? How would Auron react to be with her one more time only to realise he's the only one to remember can he take her back? Oneshot.


**Yo! Strikersky her still new to this whole fanfiction thing so take it easy but give me a few tips while your at it.**

Her name was Sora she had white long hair, blue eyes, and was 18 years old. She was with her friend Tidus they had been friends for a long time since they were kids. Tidus had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and was her age. They were just heading to class which was a rare act for him. But currently he was locking lips with a girl he'd never met before. She sighed and was about to walk ahead when she heard a striking sound he had be hit. Tidus just got hit by a man in his 20's, black hair, weird red shirt that hid his face, and brown eyes. She blushed. "Didn't I tell you to get to school?" "Stupid old man I'm going." He looked her way. (Who is he? He's so-) "Let's go Sora." He took her hand and walked. On their way she was very lovesick that Tidus said "Do you like the old man?" "Me no I-" She blushed harder. "So you do like him how bought I help you get together with him." "No I mean. It's fine." "Who is he anyway?" "Auron he's my uncle. So want to meet him you come to the house." She rushed on ahead. "Come on I know you like him!" "Shut up Tidus!"

She avoided Tidus for a few days he was just coming to school just so he could force them together. She ran to the bathroom she knew he wouldn't follow her there. She then saw a girl. "Hey is Tidus still out there?" 'Tidus? Yeah but here use this.' It was a key. 'I stole it just in case something would happen there's a door in the back of the washroom.' "Kay I owe you one." 'No problem.' She tip toed out of the door. Then as she was walking she saw Auron smoking the first thing she said was "Smoking's bad for you." "I know." He dropped it to the ground then crunched it. (Did I just say that? Now he thinks I'm getting into his business) "Hm...Are you looking for Tidus?" "No I'm just making sure he got to school." "Are you his girlfriend?" "No I don't have a boyfriend were just close friends." "Auron." "Oh my name is Sora well sorry to bother you." "Wait." He then walked up to her getting surprisingly close. "Eh." And he Kissed her on the lips. He left. (He kissed me.) She then found something in her hand. It read 'Let's go out'

She blushed harder then she saw Tidus. "Hey Sora was that Auron with you?" "Oh no." She was so embarrassed and ran. "Come on Sora you know I'm in blitzball." (Why did that kiss feel familiar?)

It was a few day later on her day off she was doing archery at school. She was shot and it hit the target. She smiled about to get another arrow but she heard. "Were you always good at archery?" She looked "Auron? What are you doing here?" He took a long drag on his smoke. "Watching you practice." "For how long?" "Been here about 10 minutes. You're good." "They said I was a natural and forced me on the team." "Do you like it?" "Yes surprisingly I do it feel's natural like I did it before." "Maybe you have." "Huh?" "Nothing let's go." "Where." "I told you lets go out." "Right now?" "Sure." "Fine let me get changed." "Aren't you going to tell how bad it is to smoke?" "I'm sure you know." He dropped it then crushed it with his shoe. (Why does he always crush it out? He doesn't have to its just bad and I hate the smell. Wait if he was here for 10 minutes I would have smelt that did he just light it up to put it out why'd he if he knew he was going to have to put it out around me. Why did he waste it knowingly?) She felt a pain in her head.

['You know I hate when you smoke Auron.' 'It won't hurt me if I don't do it often.' 'I don't care your older than me already! And I hate the smell.' She took it out of his mouth and stomped on it repeatedly.]

She and Auron were going to a Carnival. There was a sit in restraint he ordered for her. It was Sushi. "I heard this place has good sushi I wanted you to try it." She smiled using her chop sticks. "It's good." He ate they didn't seem to mind the silence. As they walked. "Here try this." He put chocolate in her mouth. It was chocolate and it had a different texture in the middle. She didn't notice that they went into a haunted house which she couldn't stand. Something popped up and she screamed gripping onto him which he didn't seem to mind. "So your still a scared of everything." "Did Tidus tell you!" "No a good guess." He then pinned her against a railing to kiss her. But she was too scared of her surroundings to focus. He smiled. "Let's get out of here." Once out he saw a crepe vender. "What kind of crepe did you want chocolate?" "No strawberry." "Okay..." (Did Tidus tell him that I have a bottom less pit for a stomach? And did he tell him I like Sushi. Wait I never told him.) He walked up to her giving it to her. She felt a small pain in her head. ['So you will eat everything but strawberry' 'I hate strawberry Auron you know that! So you're going to have to eat it!' 'Fine' 'it's not good to waste food.']

(Now that I think about it Auron hasn't really ate anything.) "Is something wrong?" She nodded no. "Take a bite." He did so and she saw the softness in his eyes he liked strawberries. "Can you finish it for me I don't like wasting food." "I know." He took her to see the sunset. She looked out.

['Are you leaving soon?' 'Yeah I'll be back though as soon as I escort Lord Braska.' 'Please come back soon Auron. I love you.' 'I love you too']

Auron left for but a second but she saw a door that said 'Do Not Enter' She was very curious so she was about to open the door when she was pinned to the door. "Curious aren't you." He helped her open the door inside she saw an empty room. And just as she was going to turn to go out. Now that her curiosity was satisfied. He gripped her leading her in. "What are you?" He locked the door. She then got scared. "How bought we finish were we left off?" "Huh?" She was going to scream but he kissed her. She felt herself against the wall. As he pinned her there. He continued till she made her way to the floor. He put a hand on her waist and smirked into the kiss when he made his other hand make its way to her butt. As she was about to protest he inserted his tongue in she was on fire and yet she didn't want him to stop. She blushed as he parted. "Nh..." "Hey what's wrong?" She blushed harder. She began to realize she was cornered with this man. He put a hand on her cheek. "Sorry I really wanted to- I mean I missed you Sora." "What but we only-" "Remember Sora we've been together for a long time." "But-" He kissed her one last time. "I hate strawberries because you liked them." "Huh?" "Before I only lied about hating them because you looked so happy eating that it made me really happy and you left to help Lord Braska." "I had to and when 10 years pasted we only got to spent one day together and we never saw each other again. Because I was already dead." "So right now?" "We have one more chance Sora I can be with you this time." She held him. One week later she was on Auron's lap. "Hey don't you ever work?" "Yeah chief of police." "Well why aren't you." "Vacation it ends tomorrow." "You don't seem the type to take vacation." "I wouldn't have but I saw you then I knew I was going to need it to be with you. It was a real coincidence that you and Tidus are friends." "Wait you saw me?" "Yeah I did you were talking to someone I thought was your boyfriend but Tidus assured me otherwise and then he took the job to play cupid." "So you at the school?" "I was there for you." "Tidus ditching." "I don't care what he does as long as he passes. I was just taking care of him for Jecht." "You were." "Yeah." Tidus then came in "Yeah so you have me to thank now I'll be stealing my friend for a bit." "No you don't-" "But I was the one who helped you two." He then heard a whistle. "Gotta go." "Where's he going?" "I don't know when he hears a whistle he goes running a promise he made to a girl he liked." "What's her name?" "Yuna." "Yuna..." She took out a phone. Putting her arms around his neck she used both hands to text.

'Hey Yuna you know how we were talking about why men don't come and sweep us off are feet well can you come here

and Whistle?'

She texted the address. "What are you doing?" "Getting Tidus out our hair." She smiled and then said. "Auron can we live together?" "..." She didn't hear anything. "When do you want the movers there?" She held him and he began to put his hand through her hair. It was a week later. "Auron I have a question why is it I see you more when you're supposed to be at work." He read over papers. "I am working." "But your here don't you have an office." "It doesn't mean I have to be there." "Ugh are you lying to me." "I have no need to." "Fine whatever I'm going out." As she walked out she saw through the window he was still reading over came back with a bag in her hand she put on the new dress she got it was a white dress she thought was pretty and she knew Auron liked to see her in white. She saw he was reading the newspaper. "Auron like my new dress?" "No." "Huh but it's so pretty." "I hate it." She looked hurt. She failed to notice the slight blush he wore.

She was over at Tidus's house. "I don't get it Tidus he said he didn't like it." "The dress?" "Yeah I looked so hard to find one he'd like" "What's it look like?" She gave him her phone. "Wow...I don't think he hated it." "Huh but he said so himse-" "Wow your cute." "Don't make me tell Yuna about the pasted girls you-" "Hey I was looking for Yuna she is my only love those other girls just had a slight resemblance and the dress I bet he loves you in it." "but?" "Think Sora it was kinda revelling." "In what way?" "It was short, sleeveless and showed too much of the chest." "Did it?" She tipped her head. "Here try this." He whispered in her ear. "But -" "Go."

She was at the house she wore the dress still. She then swiped away Auron's paper. "What are yo-" She kissed him so he could taste the strawberry she had just eaten. "Sora..." He continued and lead her to the bedroom. He pinned her to the bed. "Do you like the dress?" "Love it."

She woke up the next morning to find Auron was still holding her in a possessive manor. She gripped her phone about to tell Tidus the plan worked when she felt a hand on the phone closing it. "Can you leave Tidus out of this?" She pouted. He got up putting on some clothes. She did the same. "Auron?" "What?" he was near the window about to smoke. "I love you" He choked put it in the ash tray. He walked to her with a serious expression and kissed her. "Glad you remember." He gave her the same gentle eyes as he'd done so before and she knew he felt the same way. She smiled kissing him back.

['Auron when you come back-' She blushed 'Well you know I was thinking when I did come back I would make you my wife.' She smiled. 'Maybe we could have a kid or two.' She blushed harder. 'Do you not want too?' 'I'll tell you when you come back.' 'It's a promise.' As he walked away she yelled. 'I love you Auron!']


End file.
